1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interposer and a semiconductor device employing thereof, and also relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventional technologies for flip-bonding a semiconductor chip onto a substrate (interposer) includes technologies described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-323,624, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-326,800 (1998) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-311,574.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-323,624 describes a bending of an insulating substrate, which is occurred when an underfill resin disposed between a semiconductor chip and the insulating substrate is cured, in a process for manufacturing a ball grid array (BGA) package. In addition, an attempt of reducing the level of the bending by suitably adjusting a injecting quantity of the underfill resin is also described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-323,624.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-326,800 describes a technology for preventing a bending of a package by providing an encapsulation with a resin in a metal mold including a concave geometry, after a semiconductor device is mounted on a substrate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-311,574 describes a technology for inhibiting a bending of a semiconductor chip or an interconnect substrate by having a varied thickness of an interposer composed of silicon along a width-direction.